1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a communication device and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to controlling a communication device based on its own moving pattern, control information according to the moving pattern, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems provide high-speed data communication as well as various multimedia services. The Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication system, which was proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard group, provides services in multiple countries. The LTE system is a technology which implements high-speed packet based communication providing a transmission rate of about 100 Mbps. Presently, efforts are being made with regard to future communication systems, i.e., after (beyond) the 4G network and the LTE system, systems which improve the transmission rate by combining various new technologies with LTE or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems.
In order to operate, a communication device such as a User Equipment (UE), the UE measures and collects pieces of information related to its wireless communication environment. For example, a UE repeatedly performs cell searches and signal quality measurements of cells neighboring its serving cell in order to select the cell having a better reception performance.
However, communication devices are controlled according to predetermined operation methods with respect to changes in the wireless communication environment (e.g., changes in position and/or speed). Many communication devices are controlled by only a limited logic structure (i.e., a passive logic structure) and cannot be controlled according to a variable logic structure (i.e., an active/adaptive logic structure) which considers empirical information. As such, many communication devices can only operate according to the current wireless communication environment, and cannot predict its own moving pattern or operate according to control information generated based on predicting its own moving pattern.